Remembrance
by koalaswillrule110
Summary: Ten years ago, someone disappeared from a family's life. Ten years later, he reappears, unrecognized. What will become of him and his family? It's better than it sounds... I think so anyways. Rating may go up for eventual yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_My second story on FF! I got this idea after taking a shower, but truthfully, I have no idea how I got this idea... usually after a shower, I wait till I dry off and then I go watch TV. Well, whatever. I actually thought this was a pretty good idea._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid._

_The sky was dark and the raging storm was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. There was a strange chill on that stormy summer night. Blue eyes looked up into the sky through his prison window. A man smiled grimly to himself._

"_Today is the day... the day I will be free from banishment."_

* * *

"Miku, Rin, are you ready yet? We're gonna leave without you!" A brunette in a red tank top and faded denim jeans called. A bored looking blond stood next to her in a yellow t-shirt, dark gray shorts, and yellow flip-flops.

"Yeah, we're almost done!" A girl called.

"Geez, how long does it take just to get ready to go out to lunch?" The brunette sighed. "Len, why don't we just leave without them?" Len shrugged.

"I don't care, Meiko. Do whatever you want," he muttered. Meiko put a hand on his head and gave a small smile.

"C'mon, kiddo. It's summer! Be happy! We're finally free from concerts for once. We've gotta enjoy this time while we can, and we can't do that if you're all sulky, can we?" Len pulled away from her and went to sit down on the couch.

"Okay, we're ready!" A girl with a higher-pitched voice called. Two girls appeared in the doorway leading upstairs. The green girl was wearing a striped green and white tank top and a white skirt with a green edge. She had her insanely long green hair up in pigtails (like always) and green, high-heel sandals. The yellow girl had her blond hair pulled back into a small ponytail and had on white short-shorts. She wore a bright yellow tank-top and looked much like her brother only more manly.

"Oh my God, it took you that long just to do... _this_?" Meiko yelled gesturing at their outfits. Rin just shrugged and walked towards the door. Miku grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What?" Miku cocked her head and pulled Rin's ponytail out. "Hey! What was that for?" she shouted. Miku smiled.

"That's better. You looked too much like Len with your hair up," Miku told the girl. Rin stuck out her bottom lip a little and crossed her arms.

"No I don't. Len's hair is all... sticky-uppy in the front and mine is smooth and flat!" Rin protested. Len snorted, but said nothing. Rin gave her brother a strange look but then turned on her heel and walked out the front door. Miku, Meiko, and Len followed closely behind. Miku, Rin, and Meiko walked up front, chatting about various things. Len kept his distance and stared at the ground intently.

"Wahh!" Len suddenly cried out. The three girls spun around and saw Len face down on the sidewalk. "Urgh..." he held himself up with one hand while the other clutched his face. Meiko ran over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Len? Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah... I think..." he took his hand away from his face to find caked in blood. Miku gave a small cry that sounded similar to a dying mouse (or something along those lines).

"Oh God, Len..." Meiko muttered. Rin grabbed a box out of Miku's green purse and handed it to Meiko. She took out several band-aids and stuck them all over Len's knees and hands. Rin handed her a tissue and Meiko handed it to Len for him to stick up his nose.

"You clumsy oaf. What the hell did you trip over anyways?" Rin asked. Len shrugged and turned his head, and what he saw made him cry out.

"Holy shit!" he yelled scrambling backwards. All four of them backed away from the foot sticking out of some bushes when it started moving. Someone groaned and a man who was in bad need of a shave stuck his head out. He looked around groggily and his blue eyes suddenly lit up when he saw the four Vocaloids.

"Meiko! Miku! Rin! Len!" he shot up and walked towards them, but that just caused them to walk backwards. Rin and Miku hid behind Meiko while she held Len's shoulders in front of her.

"Wait, Meiko... shouldn't we help him?" Len said twisting out of her grip and began walking towards the man in rags. Meiko grabbed Len's wrist and pulled him back towards her.

"Stay away from him, Len!" she said sternly. The man got a sad look on his face and his shoulders seemed to droop.

"You... don't... remember me?" he almost whispered. Meiko gave him a strange look then led them away in the other direction. The blue-eyed man just stared sadly after them, giving no sign of chase. The turned a corner and were gone.

Rain poured from the sky as the blue-eyed man sat in his bush, wet but not soaking wet. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest and his head in his hands. He sneezed several times then wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Aw, man... this sucks... but... how could they not remember me?" The man muttered to himself. "Ya don't find many people with blue hair... but of course, it's been ten years..." he muttered more incoherent things to himself when he heard the sound of footsteps on the sidewalk. A face appeared before him and he flinched.

"Hey. It's me. Y'know, the one that tripped over your foot?" he said. The man blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yes... I'm sorry." Len just shrugged and handed the man an umbrella.

"C'mon. You can stay at my house," he said.

"B-but... Meiko... she doesn't... neither does... Miku..." he struggled to find the right words and even form a sentence but Len was already walking away.

"Hey, hurry up. I'm gonna leave you here," Len called. The man opened the umbrella and hastily ran after Len.

"When we get back, you can use the bathroom. We have a spare toothbrush in the bottom drawer on the right side and some razors and shaving cream in the cabinet. Take a shower while you're at it. I'll get some spare clothes for you. You can borrow one of my rubber bands to put your hair up. We can cut it later if you want, but it's too much of a hassle right now." Len said to the man walking next to him.

"Why... why are you being so nice to me?" The man whispered. Len shrugged.

"You just... remind me of someone. He disappeared when I was four so I don't really remember him. What's your name, anyways?" The man fidgeted for a little as if debating whether or not he should tell the younger boy. Finally, he said, "Kaito." Before they knew it, they arrived at a large pale yellow house with a charcoal-colored roof (imagine it any way you want to because I'm not describing it). Len lead Kaito around to the back of the house to the back door. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Try to be quiet, okay?" Len whispered. Kaito nodded and closed the umbrella. Suddenly, Len stopped and turned to Kaito. "Strip." He said simply. Kaito did as he was told and handed his soggy rags to Len. He went and tossed them in the garbage can without a moment's hesitation.

"Go clean up. I'll be waiting in my room for you. It's the one at the far end of the hallway and the only one that has nothing on the door." With that, Len turned on his heel and crept up the stairs. Kaito walked cautiously up the stairs and examined the doors.

'_Oh...'_ Kaito thought, _'He didn't tell me which one was the bathroom...' _One of the doors was painted green, one orange, the other red. Only two remained and they were both simply wooden. The first one had a picture on it, but Kaito couldn't see it from where he was standing. He walked closer and realized it said "bathroom." He mentally kicked himself for not seeing such an obvious sign. Kaito twisted the doorknob, opening the door. He only turned the light on after fully entering the room and closing the door. When he finally turned the lights on, Kaito's jaw dropped.

* * *

**FFFFFFF Len made Kaito get nekkid! :D LOL I'm a perv, but I'm a proud perv. OH SHIT! What did Kaito see? Find out in the next chapter! I'll figure out how Kaito got banished later. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so in the last chapter, I totally forgot that Kaito didn't have any underwear on D: Mybad. So technically, he was walking through Len's house stark naked. Haha. I wonder what you guys were expecting to Kaito to see. _

* * *

Kaito was simply appalled at what the bathroom looked like. From the outside, it made it look like the bathroom wouldn't even fit inside the house. It was just... astonishing. He found a white and green towel sitting by the sink and wrapped it around his waist. Kaito started walking slowly inside looking around with curiosity as he did. The bathtub looked more like a mini pool or a big hot tub and the shower was bigger than his prison cell. The cell was actually more like a walk-in closet than a prison cell.

That aside, Kaito began to get nervous. No one had ever been this kind since he was released and he was feeling very self-conscious (plus, he was only wearing a towel WTF?). He leaned against the counter and began debating on whether he should take a shower or a bath. As he was thinking, Len came in with a pile of folded clothes.

"Hey," he said. Kaito jumped and turned around.

"Ah... thank you," Kaito said to the boy with a small smile. This made Len's heart skip a beat for God knows why. He blushed and looked away.

"'S fine... so, are you gonna get in or what?" Len said quietly. Kaito nodded and turned back to the bathtub and shower. Suddenly, Kaito stood up and when Len thought he was going to strip, Kaito grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Er... I uh... well... it's... I kinda..." Kaito stuttered. Kaito had his hands balled up in fists and was holding them in front of his towel. He was looking down at his feet and was blushing like mad. Len thought he looked like a high school girl trying to confess. This made Len blush too.

'_Calm down me!' _Len yelled in his head.

"Yes? Something wrong?" Len asked the man.

"N-never mind..." Kaito muttered turning around and walking towards the tub. Len placed a hand over his racing heart and turned to leave.

"Okay then. Just come to my room when you're done," With that, Len turned and left. Kaito decided to use the bath tub and turned the hot water on. He stuck his finger in and when it sizzled, he quickly turned the cold water on. Once the tub was nearly full, Kaito was going to jump in but then remembered it was a bath tub and there were people sleeping. Climbing up the small flight of stairs, Kaito stepped in then let himself float on the water with only his nose above the water.

'_Ahh, this is nice...' _Kaito thought. All was going well until the bathroom door swung open. Kaito jerked his head up hoping to see Len, but no. It was Meiko. Kaito prayed she wouldn't notice him and hid himself from view. However, that wouldn't work so he left his nose and eyes above water to watch her. When she walked to the toilet, Kaito thought she would go to the bathroom, but she started violently vomiting. When she was done, Meiko rubbed her head.

"Ugh... damn it." With those final words, she turned and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Kaito heard Rin and Meiko exchange vulgar insults before Meiko slammed the door to her room. Kaito gave a sigh of relief and began washing up. It felt so good to wash the dirt and grime off his body. However, when he found that it just floated at the top of the water, he drained the bath tub and got in the shower. Soon enough, steam filled the room. And Kaito got another unexpected visitor. Rin came through the door rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Len? Is that you? You really should learn to take earlier showers." Rin said grabbing a cup and turning on the cold water in the sink. Rin filled her cup to the brim then downed it in one gulp. Throwing the cup wherever, she walked out and said, "Go to bed soon." Kaito's heart was beating out of his chest but he wasn't sure if it was because he as nervous or from the heat. When Kaito was satisfied, he turned the knobs and shut the shower off.

Poking his head out of the shower, he saw a blue towel sitting by the side of the shower. He used it to dry himself off and then realized something. If he didn't lock the door, he may get another visitor but by the time Kaito realized it, it was too late. Miku opened the door and saw Kaito reaching out to lock the door.

"Uh... I um... I can explain..." Kaito said blushing fiercely. Miku closed the door quickly but stayed outside in the hallway.

"Okay then. Explain." She said quietly.

"Len let me in here. I, ah... he's letting me share his room. No one is really supposed to know though..." Kaito said back to her. Miku let the information soak in then made up her mind.

"Okay. Now that I know, I might as well help. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Miku whispered. Kaito gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much, Miku." Kaito said. Miku was going to ask how he knew her name but decided against it. If someone came out and saw her talking to the bathroom door... Miku gave a small laugh at the thought then returned to her room.

Kaito opened the medicine cabinet in search of razors and shaving cream. He found what he was looking for and did a pretty decent job for someone who had never shaved. Kaito was now fully clothed in a blue t-shirt and brown pants. He brushed his teeth and couldn't help flashing his teeth in the mirror. When he went to pick up the rubber band Len had lent him, he saw a pair of hair scissors. He picked them up and thought about cutting his hair. It was already longer than both Meiko's hair and Rin's hair combined.

Gathering his hair, Kaito put his hair up in a ponytail that was pulled back at the base of his neck. Taking the scissors, he cut it all off. Suddenly, his shoulders felt much better. He had no idea that his shoulders were so tense. Cutting his hair felt like cutting his ties with his past. Kaito looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of who he used to be. Long, unruly hair. Horrible bags underneath his eyes. Dirty, yellow teeth. He looked like those old men in the Disney movies like the one from Aladdin when Aladdin was locked up in that cell.

"Kaito? You all done?" Len called quietly. Kaito looked back in the mirror and saw the man he was today. His hair fell to his shoulders now and his teeth looked much better. Now that Kaito had shaved, he looked ten years younger though the bags were still under his eyes. He walked to the door and unlocked it. Kaito had cleaned up the bathroom and disposed of his hair in the trashcan. Len looked impressed.

"Huh... impressive. Didn't think a hobo could look so good." Shutting the light off, Kaito followed Len to his room. When they were in, Len flopped down on his bed and Kaito stood in the middle of the room feeling awkward. Len's room was fairly simple. A computer in the corner, a low bed with a yellow banana pillow and yellow comforters, black walls, a floor so messy you couldn't even _see _the actual floor.

"Oh. You need a place to sleep don't you? Len sat up and looked around. Finding no other solution, he moved closer to the wall his bed was pushed up against and patted the spot next to him telling Kaito to come. Kaito shuffled awkwardly over to his bed and stepped on several things on his way there. Crawling in bed with him, Kaito turned on to his side so his back was to Len. After a long silence, Kaito said quietly, "Thank you, Len." But received no reply. Listening, he heard Len's steady breathing.

"Good night," Kaito whispered, shutting his eyes. Kaito fell asleep dreaming about the times with his family before he was framed and sent away.

'_If only things hadn't gone wrong, this wouldn't be happening. They wouldn't have forgotten me.'_

* * *

**Ohoho. Ohohoho. LOL OLD LADY ANIME LAUGH. Sorry I took so long to update. I want to know what you guys thought that Kaito would see. A lot of you were curious. Um... yeah, Kaito is magical. His teeth probably should've been gone. But he used his magic and kept his teeth. HA-HAH. Oh geeze, there is so much stuff that doesn't make sense. But wha tever. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my. It's been quite a while since I last updated, hasn't it? I can't express how very sorry I am. It's really not a very good way to get fans, is it? Haha. Well, for those of you who still remember this story, I give you chapter 3! Please enjoy :)_

* * *

Kaito cracked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. He furrowed his brow and muttered, "What? This... isn't my cell..."

"Well, of course not. Don't you remember what happened?" a voice said. Kaito jumped and sat up quickly. Standing in the doorway was Len.

"Ah... oh," Kaito said quietly. Everything came rushing back to him and he face palmed. Len closed the door and walked over to Kaito.

"Something wrong?" he asked, sitting on his bed. Kaito shrugged. "Um... you... your... family all barged into the bathroom last night." Len crossed his arms.

"Oh really. What happened?"

"Well... Meiko puked her guts out, Rin thought I was you and, um... Miku... found out..." Kaito explained, his voice doing a decrescendo. Len rolled his shoulders. "Oh. Well, that's fine. We can trust Miku." Len thought about what happened last night and couldn't believe he had found the dirty hobo... _cute_, and how he went from _that_ to some hot-looking dude. _'I bet he's magical.'_

"They all went out for breakfast. I said I didn't want to go so if you want some food-" Kaito's stomach growled loudly and he blushed. Len grinned and stood up and Kaito followed suit. Walking downstairs Kaito took a look around the kitchen. It was big but quite simple with a wooden floor and marble counters. Its walls were maroon and cooking utensils hung above the stove.

"Just take whatever you want out of the fridge. I'll be in the living room," Len said grabbing a banana from a fruit bowl and walking away. Kaito felt a bit abandoned but shrugged it off. Opening the freezer, his jaw dropped to the floor. Len walked back in to get another banana and as he left he said, "You can pick your jaw up off the floor any day now." Kaito blushed again and marveled at the amount of ice cream they had. And all of it was fresh, too. Taking out a small tub of strawberry ice cream, he walked into the living room and sat down next to Len.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Len asked smiling. Kaito stuck his tongue out at the younger boy but said nothing. Len glanced over at Kaito and noticed a bit of ice cream on the corner of his mouth. Len blushed at his fantasy and was actually considering about trying it.

'_Man, up, Len!' _he said to himself. "Er... Kaito, you have some ice cream on your mouth."

"Really? Where?" Kaito asked rubbing around. Len's heart was beating out of his chest as he said, "Here, let me get it..." Leaning over, he licked the ice cream off and sat back down. As he did that, he managed to make the blush go away but couldn't calm his raging heart. Kaito smiled at Len.

"Oh. Thanks, Len-kun!" he said cheerily and went back to eating his ice cream. Len face palmed.

"Dear Yamaha, Kaito you are so dense it must be a crime..." Len grumbled. Kaito looked at Len. "What was that?" Len smiled at him and said calmly, "Nothing. It was nothing." Apparently, Kaito didn't notice Len's mouth twitch either.

"Ah! I remember this show! I can't believe they're still showing it," Kaito said laughing. Len looked at the screen and saw that the show about the cat and the mouse was playing. He couldn't believe it either. Len leaned back and listened to the obscene sounds the TV was making.

"Meiko said they'd be home around ten or eleven. I'll be upstairs," Len murmured before getting up and going upstairs. Kaito, being the daft but cute robot that we all know and love, didn't detect Len's bad mood. At all whatsoever. Absorbed in the show, Kaito didn't hear the back door open. He heard footsteps but assumed it was Len. When he heard a young woman's voice, that's when he freaked out.

"Len, are you here? We came back a little early," Kaito looked around desperately. Fortunately, the living room was not viewable from their point of view. Unfortunately, they heard the TV and there was nowhere to hide. Kaito looked underneath the couch and saw it was just high enough for him to squeeze under and more than long enough to hide his whole body. He saw feet come through the opening. Meiko sighed.

"Man, why doesn't he ever turn off the TV when he's done with it?" she grumbled. Someone came around the front of the couch and picked up Kaito's ice cream container.

"He needs to pick up after himself too," Rin said. "Huh... that's weird." Miku came up beside her. "What is?" she asked. Rin's feet shifted. "Len usually only eats banana ice cream."

"Oh? Doesn't he eat banana splits sometimes, too?" Meiko asked. From the lack of answer, Kaito assumed they had shrugged. As Meiko walked past, she kicked up dust into Kaito's face. Without thinking, he sneezed. The three of them froze, as did Kaito.

"You... guys heard that too, right?" Rin asked. Miku nodded and thought she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Quickly, she said, "I'll check it out." Kaito let out a silent breath. Rin jumped behind Meiko. Getting down on her knees, Miku looked at Kaito. He put a finger to his lips and she smiled. Standing up and dusting herself off, she said, "There's nothing. We were probably just imagining things."

"Whatever," Rin said. Plopping down on the couch, it weighed down on Kaito and he almost groaned but he now knew better than that. Rin rocked her hips from side-to-side pressing down on his stomach and chest. "Man, Meiko. This couch feels really lumpy. We should get a new one." Meiko didn't answer and sat down by Kaito's head. Kaito wanted to shift his head to keep from spilling his blood all over the carpet but if he moved they would probably notice. Miku sat down lightly by Kaito's feet.

"Damn, Rin you're right," Meiko said shifting her hips too. Kaito put his hands over his head but that didn't do much for his aching skull. "We'll go shopping for a new one tomorrow." Rin changed the channel and Kaito recognized it as MTV. As soon as they were all absorbed in the show, Kaito slowly made his way out from underneath them. Soon, he was out and he silently sighed. Looking up at them, the all seemed distracted. He crawled towards the stairs and began making his way up but on the third step, the stairs creaked. They _fucking creaked_. Kaito's eyes widened as all three heads turned in slow motion.

When they looked, they were met with an empty stairwell. They turned back around and Meiko rolled her shoulders. Looking back at the TV, she pointed and laughed somewhat drunkenly saying, "Hey, look. That guy's been underwater for almost six minutes! ... Oh wait. He's not moving."

* * *

"Oh Yamaha, that was fucking close," Kaito said breathlessly when he was back inside Len's room.

"K-Kaito!" The blunette turned his head just in time to see Len ejaculate all over his hand. Kaito blushed several different shades of red and turned around quickly.

"AH! I-I'm really sorry, Len-kun," Kaito cried. Len didn't respond. After a moment or two, Len said, "It's fine. You can turn around now." Slowly, Kaito turned around. Len was blushing as well, just not as bad as Kaito was. They were silent, neither one moving until Len stood.

"Wanna go to an amusement park?" Len asked. Kaito didn't meet Len's eyes and said, "B-but won't they see me?" Len walked over to his window and pulled back the blinds. Light filled the room and Len drew back almost as if he was a vampire. He pulled on a short length of string and a rope fell down to the ground.

"We can use this. I've had it up for about five years. I change it occasionally, of course, but it can hold about five hundred pounds," Len told Kaito, looking at it affectionately. Kaito walked over to the window and looked down immediately regretting it. He stumbled backwards with his hand over his mouth. Len was already half way out the window. "Hm. Just come on down. I'll be right here if you fall. Besides, we hid a mattress in the bushes so you'll be fine." With that, he slid down the rope.

"Len? Do you want some lunch?" Kaito heard Meiko call. His eyes widened and he practically threw himself out the window. Grabbing the rope, he slid down like Len, his heart beating out of his chest. Putting his hands on his knees, Kaito pointed at Len's window. "Mei... lunch... die... AHH I'm gonna DIE!" Kaito yelled before collapsing. Len heard Meiko open his door and grabbed Kaito throwing themselves into the bushes and on to the mattress. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote, _Went out with a friend. Be back before eight. I promise. – Len. _Looking up, he saw Meiko looking out the window. After a couple moments, she left. Leaping up, Len slid the slip of paper under the door and ran back to Kaito.

"Get up! C'mon, you're not dead!" Len yelled quietly at Kaito. Drunkenly, Kaito got to his feet. Len grabbed his hand and ran. When they were a good five blocks away, Len stopped. Kaito slumped against a light pole and Len sighed, getting annoyed by his antics. Len cocked his head and rubbed his chin. Then, without thinking about it, he gave Kaito a good roundhouse kick to the head. Kaito leapt up holding the side of his face.

"L-Len-kun! What was that for?" he yelled. Len shrugged and kept walking with his hands in his pockets. Sulking, Kaito followed after the younger boy. People were staring at the two Vocaloids in shock. Len knew it probably wasn't the best idea to kick someone in the face in the middle of the sidewalk but he didn't really give a flying fuck.

"Hey, there it is," Len said pointing. Kaito followed his finger and saw a big arch above some ticket booths. The arch read, "AMUSEMENT PARK" in big, flashing letters. They walked up to the ticket booth and smiled at the woman inside. She had dyed blond hair with her brunette roots showing. With loads of eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick, she said in a monotonous voice, "Welcome to the Amusement Park where children's dreams come true or some kinda shit like that. We have a special today, a child and an adult for ten dollars. But wait, there's more. Show this ticket to any ride attendant people and you don't have to get a ticket for the ride or something." Len slid a bill underneath the glass screen that separated them and she gave them two tickets.

"Enjoy your day," she said grimacing. Kaito and Len left without a word. Once inside the gates, they burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Did you see her lips? They were like a hamburger or something!" Kaito choked out.

"Oh Yamaha, Kaito, that was the worst simile I've ever heard!" Len said, gasping for breath. A group of women walked by and gave them disapproving looks. After Kaito and Len calmed down, they walked further in and wondered what those women were doing here. A girl near-by heard them and ran over to them abandoning a conversation with one of her friends.

"I heard they were looking for kids who ran away to drag them off to one hell of a fucking orphanage. You better watch out, they almost got me," she said. Len and Kaito stared at her. "Oh, I'm Natsuko. Nice to meet you." The two Vocaloids nodded. Another boy walked over to them.

"This is my brother Alex. Say hi, Alex!" Natsuko said. Alex gave Kaito a strange look then walked away without a word. When they looked over, Natsuko was gone. They looked around for the siblings but they were nowhere in sight. Len shrugged and started walking forwards.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Kaito shrugged. As they walked, a handful of people whispered and pointed at Kaito. Len didn't seem to notice it, but Kaito was getting uncomfortable. When they rounded a corner, Kaito ran straight into someone. Stumbling backwards, he apologized quickly. They man turned around and if looks could kill, Kaito would be dead five times over. Kaito seemed to shrink under his gaze. He yelped and darted behind Len. Len chuckled and put a hand up.

"Hey, Dell." The silver-haired man's expression softened but he didn't stop glaring. He grunted in response and walked away. As Kaito stood up, Len could practically see the puppy ears pressed against his head with a tail between his legs. Kaito looked close to tears and Len laughed. This just made Kaito pout more and Len laugh harder. "Alright, let's go." They walked around a little more and came to a rollercoaster. It was the biggest one in the park and big it was. It was really tall and really fast and it made people under age sixteen cry about 98% of the time. It was called, "The Really Tall and Really Fast Rollercoaster." Kaito crossed his arms.

"Hm. Subtle," he said, chuckling. Len did as well. They looked at each other and ran to the line, racing to beat the other. They got in line just as it was filing into the carts. Len and Kaito took one near the middle. A teenager with buck teeth, a big nose, and acne grabbed the microphone without moving his head and said in a monotonous voice, "_Thank you for choosing The Really Tall and Really Fast Rollercoaster. Please make sure your seatbelts are secure and keep your arms and legs inside the rides at all times. The Amusement Park will not be held responsible for any possible injuries that may occur._" Kaito laughed.

"Are all the employees here that boring?" Len shrugged as the carts lurched forwards and started up the arch. Kaito began bouncing in his seat from both nervousness and excitement. Len put a hand on Kaito's head without turning his head. Kaito uttered a small "sorry" and fidgeted with a piece of paper. A smile began to grow on Len's face as the neared the top and suddenly they were plummeting down. The blond Vocaloid heard a scream near by and was pretty sure it was Kaito. He laughed as the wind blew his hair back, whipping the rubber band out of his hair. Someone behind him yelped as they were smacked in the face with the rubber band. Len glanced over at Kaito. The bluenette looked like he was dead.

"... to... aito... OI, KAITO!" Kaito jerked awake and found himself staring into Len's blue eyes. He sat up groggily and looked around. They were on a bench by the rollercoaster they had just gotten off. Len put his hands on his hips.

"Jeez, finally!" Kaito shook his head and leaned against the back of the bench rubbing his eyes asking, "How long have I been asleep?" Len cocked his head.

"Erm... half an hour? I dunno. But we should probably get going," he said. Kaito nodded and stood up. Together they walked out of the park. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl from earlier. She waved her hand, signaling for him to go over. Kaito glanced at Len. He suddenly buckled over holding his stomach.

"Ugh! Gotta vomit. Be right back." Kaito ran over to the bushes where Natsuko waited. She pulled him in and grinned saying, "Hey there, tiger! How'd you like the ride?" Kaito face-palmed.

"Never speak of it," he muttered coldly. Natsuko laughed.

"Sorry. Here, I meant to give this to you earlier but I couldn't with Len around." She handed him a small box of polished brown wood. It was decorated with blue and gold and looked old yet new. "Do you remember this?" Kaito shook his head. "Alright then. Open it." Kaito opened the small box and a small chorus of pings came on. Kaito recognized it as a song he had covered a long time ago. He looked up, surprise evident on his face. Natsuko smiled and closed her eyes.

"You remember this now, right? The rest of the Vocaloids gave this to you as a present on the Christmas before you were gone. Alex and me found this while we were playing by the creek a couple years back. When we opened it, it was broken. There was a note inside and that's how we found that it was a Christmas present, just so you don't think we're creepy stalker people. Keep it with you, alright?" With that, Natsuko ducked around Kaito and was gone. Kaito slipped the small music box into his pocket and came out of the bushes.

"Hey, sorry about that, Len," Kaito called. Len shrugged and kept walking out of the gates. No one bid them farewell as they left. Kaito scoffed. "How can that place get any business? The employees there are so rude." Len nodded.

"It's the closest amusement park around. It also has moderately good rides for cheap prices," Len explained. Kaito still shook his head. They walked back to their home in silence. Kaito fingered the music box in his pocket if only to reassure him that it was still there. As he wondered if he would ever see Natsuko or Alex again, they arrived through the front gates of Len's home.

"Alright, you go wait under my window in the bushes. I'll throw the rope down," Len said. Kaito nodded and jogged over to the bushes. Len entered the living room, slamming the front door noisily behind him. Meiko came rushing out from the kitchen and grabbed Len's arm.

"Len! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Meiko exclaimed. Len shrugged.

"I told you. I was out with a friend. Can I go now?" Without giving Meiko a chance to answer, Len pulled his arm away and bounded up the stairs and into his bedroom. Going to the window, he threw it open and tossed the rope down. Going back to his door, he made sure it was locked before flopping down on his bed. A few seconds later, Kaito fell into the room.

"I'll just apologize in advance because you'll probably be spending a lot of time in here," Len told Kaito. Kaito smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm used to being, er... stuck, I guess," Kaito said laughing lightly. There was an awkward silence after that. Kaito stuck his hand in his pocket and ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the music box. He wanted to tell Len about it but he wasn't sure that was such a good idea. Finally, he made his decision.

"Um... Len-kun? Can I tell you something?" Kaito asked shyly. When Len didn't answer, Kaito assumed he hadn't heard the question and was about to ask louder when he heard Len snort. Crawling over to Len's bedside, he leaned over the smaller boy and saw he had fallen asleep. Kaito smiled. As gently as he could, he pulled the covers out from underneath the blond and tucked him in. Kaito closed the window and made sure the door was still locked before going over and leaning against the side of Len's bed. Feeling the music box in his pocket once more, Kaito slid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Keep trying, Len, you'll gete through to him eventually. Ah... this isn't very good, is it? Sorry. I took pretty long rest periods between certain parts of the story so the writing style of the story may switch up a little bit. Oh, for those of you who haven't heard Kaito's version of "Dear You," I highly recommend that you do. It's quite simple, just search Dear You Kaito or something along those lines on YouTube and you'll surely find it. You should also check out the music box version of the song. For reference, and/or because it's a sweet tune. Thanks so much for reading! R&R, if you please. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_An update from Natsuko that came less than five months after the last update (I think lol)? WHAT? Oh my God, what is the world coming to? I blame global warming. All this shit is affecting my brain. lol, no, this chapter didn't exactly go the way I planned, but then again, I don't really plan my stories. Hope you enjoy~_

_

* * *

_Kaito's eyes blinked open and he was immediately aware of the stiff pain in his neck. He rolled his head and sighed. The room was dark and Len was nowhere to be seen. As Kaito stood up, he noticed the creepy silence that filled the air. Nothing was making a noise. Even the wind was silent. There was a scrap of paper on Len's desk and Kaito picked it up.

"'Kaito- Went out to the pool with the girls. Back around 3:30.'" He stuffed the note in his pocket and trudged downstairs, not really caring how much noise he made. Upon his arrival downstairs, Kaito pranced over to the freezer and jaw-dropped when he saw the inside of it; completely devoid of any ice cream whatsoever. A crack resounded through the air and Kaito turned white. He stumbled stiffly over to the couch and fell down on it. And there he sat for about ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. Unfortunately, the curtains were wide open and the person at the door saw him.

"Dude, open up! I know you're in there!" the person yelled. It was obviously a man. Kaito was suddenly scared. What if the man was suspicious that there was a stranger in the house? What if he recognized Kaito as the one who was sent to prison ten years ago? Worse yet... what if he was sent back to the horrid place? There were too many "what ifs" and Kaito's thoughts were interrupted anyways when the man began banging on the door. Deciding he'd take a chance, Kaito stood and answered the door. He cracked the door open and peeked outside. The man was standing in front of the sun, however, and Kaito couldn't see him clearly.

"C-can I help you... sir?" Kaito asked in a small voice, adding "sir" as an afterthought hoping he could keep his face intact. On further examination, the man had quite a small frame and was actually very... feminine. Not his physique so much, but his hair style. And his face. And his wardrobe.

"Yeah, 'm lookin' for... Meiko Sakine. She here?" he asked. Kaito opened the door a little wider and without warning the man pushed the door open and walked inside. Kaito closed the door and flipped the man off while he was looking around.

"No, she's not. Do you want to come back later?" Kaito asked. The man- or rather, _samurai,_ didn't answer right away. While he thought, Kaito looked him over. He had on a purple, white, and blue semi-traditional samurai outfit on complete with a sword, a fan, and chopsticks in his long purple hair.

"Nah, not really," he finally answered. With that, he plopped down on the couch and flipped the TV on. Kaito rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in exasperation. The dude hadn't even been here for five minutes and he was already pissing Kaito off. Walking in front of the TV, he switched it off and crossed his arms. A line of electricity formed between two pairs of piercing blue eyes. The purple-haired man sighed then crossed his arms and threw his arms over the back of the couch.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" Kaito asked sternly. They stared at each other for a couple moments longer before the man chuckled and flipped his hair. He began sparkling and smirked. Opening his fan, he held it in front of his face and a scenery of roses appeared behind him.

"How could you not know who the fabulous Gakupo Kamui is?" he asked smugly. Kaito stared blankly at Gakupo, blinded by his bishie brilliance. Holding up a manila folder, he continued, "I'm here to discuss selling the house with Ms. Sakine. Do you happen to know when she'll be back?" The bluenette shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Ah... yeah, she said she'd be back around 3:30. And, er, selling the house?" Gakupo raised an eyebrow.

"So, you live here yet you didn't here about her deciding to move?" Gakupo asked. Kaito crossed his arms as a troubled expression appeared on his face.

"Truthfully, I don't even think the rest of them know... well, actually... no, that's not... wait, there was..."

"So do you know or not?" Kaito shook his head. "Well, Miss Meiko told me she was getting tired of this house. Aside from the fact that it looks like their grandmother's house, she mentioned something about a blue-haired hobo that claimed to know her. You hear anything like that lately?" Kaito quickly shook his head. So quickly, in fact, Gakupo raised his eyebrow again. Kaito began to get nervous again but Gakupo seemed to dismiss the subject by asking, "So, how'd you get to know the family?"

"I was... having some problems... Len helped me out. I'm really grateful to him. He's been really kind to me," Kaito told him, a small smile unconsciously forming on his face. Gakupo smirked.

"How sweet. And from the looks of it, I'd say you have a little crush on this little Len." Kaito's eyes widened and his face flushed. Gakupo laughed. "Ah! So I was right!" Kaito shook his head quickly in protest and tried to say something but his voice caught in his throat. Gakupo waved the bluenette over and he walked over with an absent look in his eyes. Suddenly, Gakupo grabbed Kaito's wrist and pulled him on to his lap.

"M-Mr. Gakupo! What are you doing?" Kaito exclaimed, his face turning an even brighter red. Pulling his face close, Gakupo whispered, "You're cute when you blush. Why don't you leave Len and come live with me? I'll treat you much better, I promise." It happened all too quickly. The front door opened and a crack resounded in through room. Miku and Len walked in the door holding their towels.

"What was that?" Miku and Len asked fearfully at the same time. Gakupo's eyes widened and he ran over to Kaito.

"Call 911!"

* * *

**o Ao **

**OH MAI GAAAAAAAWD. KAITOOOOOO. I'm such a bad person. Something tragic always happens to at least one of the characters XD So, yeah. Gakupo makes his appearance! And makes himself look like a total douchebag. Sorry, I'm not really a big fan of Gakupo. I mean, he's okay, but I mean- *shot to ribbons by the Gakupo fangirls* = w=**

**R&R PLOXORZ.**

**P.S. - I want to know what you guys think should happen. It's just about whether or not Kaito is discovered. Choose wisely and post it in a review or vote in the poll on my profile. You never know what will happen if you choose the wrong choice. (lolz jk. kinda.) Either Meiko and Rin find out about him or they don't. That's all there is to it. Thanks for reading :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Len leaned back in his chair and sighed. It had been nearly two hours and no one had come to report to him about Kaito. It worried him sick to think that Kaito might have... kicked the bucket, pushed up the daises, and a bunch of other crude terms about someone dying. He hadn't spared Gakupo even a glance after they had arrived at the hospital. As the two of them sat there in the waiting room worrying themselves sick, a dark-haired doctor with a medical mask on came out along with a young man with dirty blond hair.

"You're... Len Kagamine and Gakupo Kamui, yes?" the doctor asked. Len nodded. "Well, the surgery was a success, but Mr. Shion will probably be asleep for a little longer... you're lucky he didn't hit his head any harder on that table. We're not exactly sure how long it will be until he wakes up but we're estimating about five to ten hours." Len slumped in his seat.

"So... yeah. You can go see him if you'd like, but he won't be conscious for a while." With that, he turned on his heels and walked briskly away, his dark hair and white coat flapping dramatically in the non-existent wind. Suddenly, Gakupo jumped up rather exaggeratedly and reached out crying, "Wait! What's your name?" Stopping, the doctor turned slightly, just enough to see the profile of his face and answered, "Dr. Homicide." And they disappeared around the corner. Len scratched his chin and murmured, "Hm. I swear I've heard that name somewhere before..."

"Oh well. Let's go," Gakupo said. Len pushed passed him, and growled, "Don't tell me what the fuck to do." Gakupo stopped in his tracks as Len walked away. As if he didn't already feel extremely guilty seeing the young boy's bad mood just made it worse. Gakupo knew it was probably a bad choice, but he turned and left the hospital. On his way out, he saw a girl with long green hair pulled back into a ponytail. Gakupo recognized her as the girl that was with Len earlier.

"Ah! Mr. Gakupo!" Gakupo stopped as Miku ran over to him. "How's Kaito? Is he alright?" she asked slightly out of breath. Gakupo nodded.

"Yeah. The doctor said that the surgery was a success and he should wake up in about five to ten hours. Luckily, he didn't hit his head too hard," he explained. Miku let out a breath of relief. Smiling at Gakupo, she walked past him and entered the building.

* * *

"Thank you," Miku said, bowing slightly to the doctor. He nodded back as she turned and jogged down the hallway. Turning right, she walked down the hallway until she reached the designated room number. Knocking slightly, she heard a hoarse, "Come in." Sliding the door open, she saw Len sitting next to Kaito in an uncomfortable-looking chair. When Len turned his head, his eyes looked tired and bloodshot. He gave a small smile when he saw his friend.

"Hey, Miku. How're Meiko and Rin?" he asked. Miku shrugged and answered, "I told them we were going out for a little while. She told me to be back by dinner." Len nodded slowly. Sluggishly, he stood and offered the other Vocaloid his seat. Miku shook her head and Len dropped back down into the seat.

"Len... you should probably get some rest. It's been a long night," Miku told him softly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kaito will still be here when you wake up. Len stood up and walked over to the couch provided for visitors. Curling up, he fell asleep almost immediately. Miku smiled and grabbed the blanket that hung over the back of the couch, spreading it over the boy. As she reached the door, Miku whispered, "I wish you two the best." With that, she exited the room.

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Let's go to the park!" a small Len cried._ _His 'Onii-chan' smiled and knelt down. However, there was sadness in the smile. _

"_I'm sorry, Len. Onii-chan is a little bit busy," he answered. Len frowned then tugged at 'Onii-chan's' shirt. _

"_Onii-chan, why are you wearing those clothes?" The older male looked away. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Your onii-chan has done something very bad. I have to go away for a long time. But I promise I'll be back. You have to be strong for me, alright?" Tears welled up in Len's eyes._

"_You're going away?" 'Onii-chan' put a warm hand on Len's cheek and wiped the tears away. Placing a feathery kiss on his forehead, 'Onii-chan' said, "Yes, but I'll tell you a secret that I need you to remember. Will you remember it for me?" Len nodded. "Alright. The secret is—"_

Len jerked awake. He shot up and looked around. Something had woken him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Then he realized it was the heart monitor. Kaito's heart rate was completely out of whack. Len jumped up and ran to the door.

"Help! Someone, help!" he yelled. Several nurses ran into the room and began checking the equipment and Kaito. The bluenette began squirming and his already-pink face flushed even more. He was groaning and looked as if he was in severe pain... or severe pleasure. Suddenly, Kaito's eyes flew open with a gasp.

"Mr. Shion! Are you alright?" one of the nurses asked with a worried look on his face. Kaito's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. Nodding slightly, he murmured, "Yes... yes, I'm alright. What... where am I?" Len walked forwards and flung himself on Kaito before giving a chance for anyone to answer. Tears fell freely from the blond Vocaloid's eyes as he hugged Kaito, tears that he had kept pent up ever since his onii-chan had left him.

"Onii-chan... Onii-chan..." Kaito looked surprised at Len's outburst of emotions before his expression turned to a gentle one. Wrapping his arms around Len, he pulled him closer. Len buried his face in Kaito's shoulder as Kaito rubbed his back. The older male began crying as well. The sudden wave of tears took the nurses by surprise. Then they all smiled as the two held each other.

"Len... you remember... you finally remember..." Kaito said in a hushed whisper. The nurses desperately wanted to let this reunion continue but alas, there had to be an end to everything. One of the four nurses, a tall woman with long silver hair and droopy red eyes tapped Len on the shoulder and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but would you let us check Mr. Shion's wound?" Len sniffled and rubbed his nose as he nodded and crawled off of the bed.

"Hello, Mr. Shion. I'm Haku. How are you feeling?" she asked. Kaito shrugged, "Like I was just tackled by an overjoyed blond kid." Haku quirked an eyebrow.

"How does your head feel?"

"Like it was cracked open on a table." Haku was frowning now.

"... how does your arm feel?"

"... like it has an IV in it." Haku sighed while the other nurses giggled. Len was chuckling as well.

"Well, you're certainly uncooperative," Haku grumbled. Kaito shrugged and said, "I was just answering your questions truthfully. How is that being uncooperative?" Len walked over to Kaito and laid a hand on Kaito's arm. Kaito looked over at Len with a moderately surprised look on his face. Len just offered a small, tired smile.

"Alright, well, it looks like you're feeling alright. I'll have another nurse bring in some food," Haku told them. Turning to Len, she asked, "Would you like some food as well?" He opened his mouth to speak but his stomach beat him to it. Len closed his mouth and blushed. The nurses giggled as Haku smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes. Mr. Shion, try not to move around too much." With that, they left. Len stood by Kaito as they just stared at each other.

"Kaito—"

"Len—" They both stopped as they said the other's name at the same time. They opened their mouths again but stopped. Both of them chuckled and Len gestured to Kaito.

"You first," he said. Kaito nodded and swallowed. Clenching and unclenching his fist, Kaito said, "This probably isn't the best place to tell you but... I like you." Len froze as his eyes widened. Kaito wouldn't meet his eyes as he flushed several different shades of red. "I know it must be weird being confessed to by another guy, but I can't help it. I just—" Kaito was cut off when Len's small hands grabbed his face and he was suddenly lip locked in a gentle, hesitant kiss. After a few seconds, Len pulled away.

"Len... what..." They were both beet red as the room fell silent. Rain began falling steadily on the window. As Len played with the hem of his shirt, he didn't meet Kaito's eyes as he mumbled, "I—I like you too... I think..." Kaito was silent for a moment before smiling and thinking, _he's too cute. _Taking Len's chin, he turned the younger Vocaloid's face until their eyes met. A smile played on the edge of Len's mouth as Kaito leaned in to steal another kiss.

"Mr. Shion? I've brought your food," a nurse called, knocking briefly. She opened the door just in time to see Kaito and Len pull away from each other with flustered looks on their faces. Neither would meet the other's eyes. Her eyes widened a bit before she smiled and giggled. "Oh? Did I interrupt something?" The two Vocaloids gave her an incredulous look as she set the trays down on Kaito's bedside table. "Sorry. Well, here's your food." And then she left. Kaito scooted over in his bed and patted the space beside him. Len gave him a look but accepted the invitation anyways. He pulled his shoes off with his toes and climbed in beside Kaito.

"Heh... you're so cute," Kaito murmured, placing a kiss on Len's temple. Len blushed again and began picking at his bland food. It consisted of plain white rice and meatloaf with a cup of fruit and green beans. Kaito frowned and stuck out his tongue.

"Ew... hospital food is so nasty..." he grumbled. This time, Len chuckled and placed a kiss on Kaito's cheek and whispered in his ear, "You're so cute." In return, Kaito blushed and picked at his food. Len spooned some food into his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, this isn't half bad. Of course, it could be because I'm just hungry, but you know." Len said nothing more as he began shoveling the food into his mouth. "Do you want me to bring you some decent food later, though?" Len asked. Kaito nodded, pushing his tray away. Soon enough, Len finished his food. Kaito grinned. He lay down on his side and tugged Len down with him. Len situated himself under the covers and they entangled their legs together.

"I love you, Len," Kaito whispered, kissing Len on the forehead. Len snuggled into Kaito's chest and whispered back, "I love you, too." The words felt foreign on his tongue as they left his mouth. After that, Len's eyes fluttered shut and Kaito followed Len to the land of dreams soon after. Only moments after the new couple fell asleep, Miku and Gakupo walked in. Miku formed an O with her mouth before smiling and pulling Gakupo out of the room.

"We should probably let them get some rest," she said. Gakupo nodded, smiling at the two. The two walked out of the hospital, happy for their friends that had finally found true love.

* * *

****Alright, I've had a couple of people ask me about this, and I want to say that the story is NOT over. I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, but yeah... sorry about the misunderstanding.****

**OH GOD. I'M LATE, I'M LATE, SO VERY, VERY LATE. Or however the hell that goes. *proceeds to be pelted with pots and pans* I'm so, so, **_**so **_**sorry I'm late. I got extremely lazy and couldn't find the motivation to finish it. For those of my very few fans that wanted Meiko and Rin to find out about Kaito, I may post an alternate ending sometime after the story is finished. When it will be finished, I have **_**no **_**idea. Haha. Um... yeah, so, again, I'm sorry that it's late and for those of you who stuck around, thank you! I love you all! (btw, that ending is SO cheesy... lol.)**


End file.
